


[Podfic] That Feline Beat

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Violence Towards Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presenting Steve and Tony in the Aristocats!AU</p><p>Tony and his three kittens have been kidnapped from their fancy Upper East Side apartment while their owners are away and deposited on the mean streets of Harlem. Unsure of where they are or how to get back home, they'll have to rely on street cat Steve to guide them. Will they get home safely? Will Tony's fear of abandonment cause him to drive away the best tomcat he's ever known? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] That Feline Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Feline Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950819) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> More blackmail for Tito11, so that she will give me another update on The Cost. (Help me out guys! PEEEERRR PRESSURRE) ;) She rocks, and i'm hoping the podfics help her be motivated to give me more mpreg. Soon. :D
> 
> also stolen from her authors note: "so, this is cat!mpreg, as in, Tony is a male cat but somehow has kittens.... I don't know and I don't want to go into it, but that's just how it is."
> 
> The point is Tony is a boy cat, and he had babies. It's a special and means him and cat steve can have more kitty babies. *nods* It doesn't have to make sense to be awesome

That Feline Beat

By: Tito11

33:04

  
[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b8g7b337t0cta4h/That_Feline_Beat.mp3) (30 MB)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b8g7b337t0cta4h/That_Feline_Beat.mp3)


End file.
